


Lament: Missing Connections

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [38]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Family, Ficlet, Loss, Love, Memory, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Dani Faygan remembers.
Relationships: Shaak Ti/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rise and Fight Again [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lament: Missing Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly. Dani dreaming of Shaak Ti.
> 
> Takes place sometime in the future, but not quite in _Rebels_ era.

Shaak Ti kneels in front of her, her scarlet body bared in the bright light of Shil, staring down at them directly overhead. She smiles softly at Dani. “It’s time, Daaineran Chaldea,” she says. 

“Must be important,” Dani says. “You used both names. Usually, when my mother said that, I was in deep poodoo.”

“Oh, please remind me of your mother, as we sit here stark naked on the plains of Shandai,” Ti snarks. 

“Well, if this was on Zeltros and she was alive, she’d be just as naked as we are. So would the guests at the bonding.”

“Good thing that we’re doing something forbidden to the Jedi. Or else Yoda and Windu would be there.”

“Thanks for that image,” Dani replies. “Are you sure about this, Shaak? We don’t actually have to bond. You know that I love you.”

Shaak smiles, then lifts the scarlet piece of silk. She starts to wrap it around her wrist. “As sure as I’ve ever been. I’m not sure the old Jedi proscriptions really stand any more. Even when the war ends, everything is changed. Look what you told me about Tal and Ahsoka and their week on the pirate ship. Of how they were growing closer.”

Dani feels her cool skin reach over and take her wrist, moving the scarlet cloth to her. She lifts the white cloth, already bound on her own opposite wrist. 

She jerks awake, sitting up in the bed. Beside her, Jamelyn, her foster-daughter, stirs, but doesn’t wake. 

Dani winces, then looks down at the bacta bandage around her middle, just under her breasts. She moves her hand down, touching the only tangible memory of that day. A small resin-drop, scarlet with gold highlights. A small tooth embedded in it. Tuned to Dani’s own resonance, as had been the one in the same place around Shaak’s waist. 

So that Dani would always be with her. She feels the cool hand that had been in her dream on her wrist. She looks up into the different features of Ahsoka Tano. 

“You were with Master Ti,” Ahsoka says. She lifts up and kisses Dani on the forehead, pushing her gently back down on the pillow. She smooths Dani’s hair over that forehead with her free hand.

“Yes,” Dani replies simply. 

“I heard you talking about Tal and me,” Ahsoka says. 

Dani nods after a moment. “Yeah. We talked about how everything was changing. With the Jedi. With the galaxy.”

Ahsoka says nothing. She nods, as Dani’s eyes grow heavy. As they close, Ahsoka thinks about connections. 

Connections that were now missed, but never too far away in the vale of the Force. She moves out of the small room. 

She lifts her comm. “Hey, Bait,” she says, “Dani’s okay. She’s feeling her losses right now. From long ago, and from now.”

Bryne nods. “I know. We’ll see Corellia again.”


End file.
